The present invention relates generally to a sensor employed in a beverage system that uses ultrasonic waves to sense when a level of flavored concentrate is low.
Beverages systems are employed to make beverages. A flavored concentrate and water are mixed to form the beverage. Typically, the flavored concentrate is stored in a concentrate container. A piston of a pump nutates within a pump head to draw a set amount of the flavored concentrate into a mixing chamber. Water is mixed with the flavored concentrate in the mixing chamber to form the beverage with a desired concentration.
If the amount of the flavored concentrate in the concentrate container runs low, the beverage can dilute, affecting the taste and quality of the beverage. Prior sensors directly measure the amount or volume of the flavored concentrate in the concentrate container. A drawback to prior sensors is that the sensor is intrusive with the concentrate container.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a sensor employed in a beverage system that uses ultrasonic waves to sense when a level of flavored concentrate is low that is non-intrusion that overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art.